Book like Romance
by Disneygirlsyl
Summary: Helga and the Gang are now in High School. Helga has done some growing up and is trying to pick up the pieces of her life to maybe become a better person. Now having gotten to know Arnold's Aunt (OC) and her best friends relationship with his best friend, does Helga have a chance with a certain footballhead or does her past and family define her? HelgaXArnold Rated T for future stu
1. Chapter 1

The Cover Photo was made through . Art was done by Princeofredroses and the game Rinmaru! Thanks and Enjoy!

It wasn't too early or too late in the day when the chime on the door announced a visitor to the little Bookshop in Hillwood. It sat a street over from Harold's between P.S. 118 and Sunset arms painted a bold but classic blue with green trim that you couldn't really over look. As the visitor made her way into the store, a woman in her early 30's poked her head out from behind a bookcase and let a smile creep across her face.

"Helga! Good Morning!" The woman had a oval friendly face and straight long brown hair that often fell in her face causing her to flip her hair to and fro all day long. Helga gave her a smirk.

"Morning Ms. F." Helga made her way behind the front counter, and set her bag underneath where no one would bother it. She found her apron on the hook and slipped it on. By the time she was settled in the woman had made her way over with a large box. Setting it on the counter, she leaned on her elbow, raising an eyebrow.

"Helga, it's been four years already. Call me Alice. Ms. F makes me feel old." Helga chuckled lightly at her boss's disgusted face.

"Sure thing 'Alice'," She said with sarcasm. "Whatever floats your boat." She stood over the box and rummaged through it looking at the new inventory, mentally adding a few to her reading list. Helga Pataki was 16 now and had defiantly grown from the unique little girl she was at 10. She had decided about 5th grade to start caring about her appearance, letting Olga take the reins during her Christmas visit that year. Her eyebrow had been separated into two and she decided the opposite for her hair trading the two ponytails for one. That was also the year she started to calm down and be a little nicer to the people around her she considered her friends. It may have been the whole trip to San Lorenzo and helping Arnold save his parents. So much had happened then that it's no wonder she and Arnold had grown closer. Her only regret was how close they had been to kissing, yet it never happening. He had been the one to provoke it, that was for sure but Gerald had decided that that was the perfect time to find them. It was just poor timing, she knew that but she could still be bitter. Because despite all the changes, she was still Helga G. Pataki. She still used "Ol' Betsy" and "The Five Avengers" from time to time to keep her reputation in the halls of Hillwood high. She still hated her parents and most of all she still loved Arnold. She knew she probably always would but at the moment she was content with being one of his best friends. Less pressure and more time together.

"So how is your book coming?" Helga snapped back to reality as Alice stood leaning over the counter with a big smile." My Manager wants to get it to an Editor sometime in early November." Her smile stretched across her face exposing her much adored laugh lines and kindness, every inch of it reminded her of Arnold. It could be it was because Alice Flan looked like Arnold, which could be because she was Arnold's Aunt. Arnold's Mom, Stella's, little sister who came back to Hillwood after 6 years. She had left right after Arnold started preschool to go to college and then started traveling for her job. However, while she may not have been able to visit those years she made sure to send Arnold a card on every Holiday and a present on his birthday and Christmas. And right before 4th grade let out, She appeared to the stoop of the boarding house that she had once lived in and it was almost like she never left. She was the one who helped Arnold win the trip to San Lorenzo and was the first person to cry when her sister and brother-in-law walked through the boarding house doors after almost 10 years. There was no doubt she was the cool aunt, having traveled all over America working on her books, and her and Helga had gotten really close the last 4 years.

"Yeah, I have plenty of poems I could use. Believe me. But I've been working on a variety so they aren't all mushy love poems." Alice made a face of mock disappointment.

"But I like the mushy love poems." Helga rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile. Alice was the only person, other than Phoebe, that knew about…Ice cream. And even though she was his Aunt, Alice had kept the secret from him saying she "loved the drama of it all".

_It had happened in 6th grade on her way home. She hadn't really wanted to go home but she knew Miriam was most likely knocked out on the couch and Big Bob was "working late", so she needed to make dinner. So she made her way home down the street with the weird blue building with the green trim and awning. As she passed the building a gust of wind blew down the street catching a loose poem in her notebook. She shrieked and turned to race after it only to find that it had been caught. Alice Flan stood in front of her shop with her poem in hand. She had caught it in the wind and curiosity got the best of her as she began to read it. She knew who the woman was since she had not only been to boarding house several times but Alice had been a guest speaker for Mr. Simmons a few times. But all she seemed to think about was… ARNOLD'S AUNT HAD HER LOVE POEM ABOUT ARNOLD! _

_She felt the color drain from her face and she was about to run when Alice looked up with a smile. Helga was frozen in place and couldn't make herself move. She was going to die from embarrassment. But Alice simply turned to the door and beckoned Helga in with a smile. Helga had never gone into the bookstore before even though she had secretly wanted to many times before. Her feet moved on their own as she robotically made her way into the small shop. Once inside it was surprisingly new and fresh despite the age of the building. She followed the woman to the counter, feeling a little more comfortable now but she wasn't sure what to think. What was this woman going to do? Was Helga in trouble? From behind the counter, Alice reread the paper with a smile. Then she looked up and spoke making Helga jump._

_"Helga…" She was a kind of glimmer in her eye. "Mr. Simmons said you were a blooming young writer but this is amazing."_

_Helga blinked a few times in disbelief. She called her into her store to tell her she liked the poem? Helga was very confused but thanked the woman nicely. But that look in her eye was still there. When Alice seemed to notice the confused look on Helga's face she gave her a big warm smile. It was what Helga now referred to as the Shortman smile since the whole family seemed to smile that way. _

_"Helga…would you like to come to my shop for writing lessons?" The confused look on Helga's face didn't go away. _

_"I don't mean to sound rude Ms. F. but what?" Alice gave a small laugh._

_"Helga, it's not every day you find someone who has not only the talent to write but also the passion. I want to nurture that talent of yours. And I'm sure Mr. Simmons does his best but you have a reputation to uphold. So you can come here whenever you want and ill work with you. No one has to know." She handed her the paper that her poem was written on. "I'll feed you, you can do homework here, and I'll even warn you the days I know Arnold is coming over." She winked while Helga did everything she could to keep the blush off her face. She mumbled something to herself before snatching the paper back. Alice didn't expect an answer right then and told Helga to think about it. The next day right after school Helga showed up at the shop with a sheepish grin and a blush. It's been four years since then and at first it was once a week, and it soon grew to everyday Helga didn't have plans. From after school until the streetlights began to turn on and weekends from open to close, Helga spent her free time writing and advancing her skills. Over time she let Phoebe in on the secret and on her Sixteenth birthday Alice offered her a job. Not that she really needed someone to watch the shop. It was more to help Helga. Alice had a lot of money from her books and she paid Helga for all the time she sat at the desk, so the teenage girl would have some kind of spending money. _

"Helga!" The blonde looked up to find Alice holding a book up in her face. It had some couple almost kissing on the cover and next to it was Alice's face, which was twisted into some kind of smolder. Helga didn't even try to contain her laugh at her boss's ridiculous face. Alice gave her a big smile seeing as she had finally gotten the teens attention. Helga took the book and flipped it in her hands.

"Why did you buy these?" It was defiantly some romance novel, not something Alice usually wasn't too interested in. The green eyed woman smiled and put the book back in the box.

"This was the book I was telling you about a few weeks ago. A friend of mine wrote this. I met him in Florida and he's hopeless romantic side is only rivaled by yours." She winked taking the box, which may have weighed a good 50 pounds. Just then the chime on the door caught their attention. The two girls looked over to find Phoebe followed by familiar football headed blonde.

"Good Morning Guys!" She fumbled with the box catching it before it slipped out of her hands. Arnold rushed forward to help only for his Aunt to turn away.

"Aunt Alice let me help you." He reached for the box which she again moved out of his reach.

"Nope! Not a chance Shortman! I am perfectly capable of doing this by myself. But thank you!" She turned on her heel. "Helga I'm going to rearrange Romance."

"Sure thing boss." The slender woman walked off trying to keep from dropping the box. Helga waited until she knew Alice was safely in the romance section before addressing her friends.

"Hey Pheebs! Hey Arnoldo! What brings you two over this way?" Phoebe smiled.

"Well Gerald left for Basketball camp yesterday and won't be back until the day before school starts…"Phoebe gave a sheepish smile and looked up from under her eyelashes.

"Criminy Pheebs! Nice to know I'm your back up." Helga leaned forward on elbows and then turned an eye to Arnold who, she couldn't help but notice, was having an excellent hair day. "What about you Hair boy? Missing your number one choice so you decided to come over here?"

Arnold gave one of his award-winning smiles and it took everything in Helga's powers not to swoon.

"Guess you caught me, huh, Pataki?" Arnold had a sense of sarcasm in his voice which he had picked up the last few years hanging around Helga. They had started hanging out more after San Lorenzo but the ultimate reason they had gotten so close was the relationship between their Best friends. It was been almost three years since Phoebe and Gerald had started dating and it was inevitable that they would be pushed together. Helga internally had not problems with this though externally she acted like her usually self. Arnold started out with a forced smile but slowly they got used to being around one another.

"Glad I mean so much to you two!" The two laughed at the blonde who gave a mock disappointed look.

"Well, I actually came to see if you want to see a movie tonight." Helga looked to Arnold with an eyebrow raised.

"Wow Football head! You came all the way here to ask me to go see a movie? Getting a bit brave!" She punched his arm lightly missing the little blush on his cheeks.

"Well Phoebe said she was busy tonight and it's date night for my parents so I really have no one else to go with." He gave her a big smile. "I have tickets to Guardians of the Galaxy…" He took them out of his pocket waving them around. Helga's eyes light up.

"I wanted to see that so bad! You got yourself a date, Football head!" But before either could react to the comment…

Across the room came a loud thud. Helga jumped over the counter and the three rushed over to where the noise had come from. In romance they found Alice flat on her bottom surrounded by Fabio and the new novel. She was laughing historically.

"Aunt Alice!" Arnold made his way through the mess to help his Aunt up but she was laughing too hard to stand.

"Alice, what is so funny?" Helga was afraid her boss was finally going crazy. Between her hits of laughter she squeaked out.

"I'm finally surrounded by gorgeous men!" The three teenagers shook their heads with a smile and helped clean up the books.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Not a Date

"It's a date…" a slight nod.

"Totally a Date…" another nod.

"It's not a Date!" Helga was completely frustrated now. Arnold had left a few minutes ago telling Helga he'd pick her up around 6:30 that night. It was after the door shut that she noticed the eyes peering at her from the romance section where Phoebe had stayed to help Alice pick up the books. They were now having a debate on whether she and Arnold were going on a date.

"He asked me as friends. You are both taking this way out of context." She continued to put the new ISN's in the register not letting the two get to her. She knew Arnold was just asking as friends, it was how he was. He knew she wanted to see this movie since she first saw the trailer for it on television. It was all she talked about for weeks. It was the first time they had hung out like this just the two of them, usually they would hang out at the Arcade or play catch in the park, but it didn't mean anything if they went to the movies. He was just being Arnold, kind hearted, lovable Arnold.

"Have you ever gone to the movies just the two of you?" Alice leaned on her elbows. Helga didn't even look up. It really scared Helga when she read minds like that.

"Nope." She kept a bored expression on her face.

"Well then I don't think I'm taking anything out of context." Phoebe nodded in agreement. Helga held the book in her hand to Alice, one of the new ones.

"Did you finish rearranging Romance?" Alice stuck her bottom lip out.

"No…I guess I'll go do that…" Her boss looked defeated as she turned to head back into the store but turned as if a light bulb turned on. "Oh Helga I need you to call Lila. The book she ordered came in this morning." Helga smiled as the woman all but skipped off to actually do her job.

Not 20 minutes after Helga had hung up the phone, the chimes on the front door announced their visitor. Lila sawyer looked the same as ever. She still had her freckles and most days she donned a dress, usually her signature green. Her auburn hair she now braided into one braid instead of two and added a matching bow in it every day. She had made her way into the group of girls from P.S.118 after finally agreeing to play baseball one afternoon and hitting the ball square between Stinky's eyes. That game not only introduced Lila to a love of Baseball but also started a spark between her and her victim. The whole incident did give Helga a new found respect for the girl.

"Hey Lila." Helga reached under the desk to grab the small package with the redhead's name.

"Oh, Hello Helga." She smiled sweetly. "I am ever so happy to hear the news!" Helga placed the book on the counter and gave the girl an inquisitive look.

"That's gonna be $10.67." Lila handed her the money. "And what on earth are you talking about?"

"Why, your date with Arnold, silly!" Lila giggled. "You have waited for this for oh so very long!" Helga could feel the pink slowly coloring her cheeks.

"How on earth…" She turned to the chairs behind her where Phoebe had slowly sunk behind her book. While Helga couldn't see the Japanese girl's face she knew she was smiling behind the cover.

"Phoebe!" Helga whined. Some best friend.

"Oh Helga! Don't be mad! I am ever so happy that he finally asked you out!" Helga turned a darker shade.

"He didn't ask me out! It's not a date! We are going as friends! Besides why would Arnold want to go out with me anyway?" Helga stopped herself there before she said anything more. Phoebe sat her book down and Lila's face fell into a frown.

"Helga, why wouldn't he want to go out with you?" Phoebe tried to look into her best friends face. But after a moment she laughed it off.

"I just meant since we are such good friends geez!" She smiled hoping they would drop it, which they did. Lila stayed for a little longer and talked before heading out the door. Phoebe decided that was a good time to take her leave as well, having chores to do at home before her parents got there. So Helga waved good-bye to her best friends until she was completely out of sight and the only noise in the store was the soft jazz music and the books being moved on the selves. She had never really listened to jazz music before coming to the little bookshop. At first she was indifferent, it wasn't anything that really caught her attention, but soon she knew the more popular songs and artists. It wasn't until Arnold came in one afternoon looking for a CD from his aunt that she realized he was a Jazz fan. She learned then that is was Alice that had fostered his love for jazz music when he was little. So soon Helga had another reason to get into the swing. She was dedicated to the new genre and now sat, pen in hand, writing stuck in the subtle sounds of a bass and the trumpet.

"Luis Armstrong can get anyone into Jazz." Alice stood with the now empty box in hand. She had a sad looking smile on her face as she looked at her.

"I'm fine Alice." Her boss just rolled her eyes.

"And I'm the queen of France." It was Helga's turn to roll her eyes. "Helga…why do you talk about yourself like that?" Helga's pen stopped and she couldn't seem to look at the woman. Why did she talk like that? Well she wasn't perfect like Olga. She didn't want to end up like Miriam. She defiantly didn't want to be like Bob. But she wasn't going to admit it; she didn't want anyone knowing about that stuff.

But Alice had already gotten the idea and decided to drop the question. She knew the teenager was going through more than she let everyone believe. So with a sigh she brought a smile back to her face.

"Helga…" The teen looked up. "Can you just promise me you'll have fun tonight? Date or not! Just relax and have fun with an awesome guy. No pressure, no commitment. And let it just happen!" Helga nodded. She could do that. She always had fun with Arnold so it wasn't going to be hard. Alice turned to walk away when Helga's voice called her back.

"Alice?" The woman turned with a smile. "When was the last time you went on a date?"

It was the store keeps turn to blush. She brought a finger to lips and crossed her arms in thought.

"2 years ago?" Helga looked at her in disbelief.

"2 years, Alice? Criminy!" This did not help the woman get rid of her blush. She looked almost ashamed of herself.

"I've been busy Helga…You know my deadlines for my books, the store, life!" There was a sad smile on her face. "I spend most of my time worrying about you and Arnold and my family." Helga leaned into the counter. Alice didn't talk about herself very personally very often. It was almost an unwritten rule between them. Sure she told stories but she didn't just talk about things that bugged her. It was one of the many ways they seemed to be alike. Helga moved the stool next her over and motioned for Alice to sit. With a small shake of her head, she seemed to think having girl time right now was silly, she sat next to Helga and they both leaned on the counter on their elbows, chins in their hands, staring at the door.

"So who was this date?" Helga finally asked not looking away from the door. Alice's face twisted in displeasure.

"A guy I had had a crush on when I went to Hillwood high." Helga could feel the pure displeasure dripping from her boss's words.

"Not the guy you thought he was huh?"

"Oh you have no idea." She felt Alice's hands hit the table. "I mean I'm an Adult. In my thirties! I'm not ashamed of it but I don't have time to waste on one night stands and fooling around with 'friends with benefits!" Helga had started the fire in Alice and it was funny to watch. Arnold and Alice had very mild tempers, unlike herself, so it was interesting to see them when they finally got upset. "So he took me out to dinner." Alice turned on her stool to face Helga now. "You know. That nice little steak place downtown. We had met by chance by the grocery store, started catching up and he asked me if I wanted to have dinner with him. I said yes. I mean he was cute still and had a good job, told me he graduated with an accounting degree." Helga had learned to have self-control around her boss. She was fighting back a fit of laughter as they spoke. she was just so funny when she was fired up. "So we met there because, I'm not stupid and I'm not going to be stranded if the date went bad, and believe me it did. We sit down and he compliments me. I say thank you and compliment him. And it begins! He started talking. About himself. Just on and on and on about his life story…And personal information. Things I didn't need to know. His ego was so big I was suffocating on it was he was stuffing it down my throat. I had not chance to talk. None. He didn't ask me a single question. And after we got done eating he looks down and says, 'oh no. I walked out without my wallet.' It took everything I had to not snap. I mean first you talk about yourself all night and then I have to pay for the date you asked me on? So I paid and as we were walking out, He put his hand on my hip and tried to get me to go to his car. When I asked him what he thought he was doing. He said 'ending the night the right way.' And winked! I flipped out and slapped him so hard he literally spun. I told him he can end the night 'the right way' by himself and I would appreciate it if he stayed away from me. And if he dared come near me again I'd make sure he could never 'end' the night again." Helga was laughing so hard at this point that she had to hold onto the counter to keep in her chair. Alice seemed quite proud of herself and began laughing too. Helga spent the rest of the day asking about Alice's dating experience. From high school dates and boyfriend, to her traveling. She dated people from all over the country, some people from other countries. It wasn't long until she looked up to see it was already a little past 6 o' clock.

Helga saw Alice looking at her with a smile. With a small scowl the blonde tried to hide her blush.

"You can be excited. Because I know you are." Helga couldn't keep her scowl as Alice winked. "Want something to eat before you go? I have some pizza we can heat up." Helga didn't even have to answer since the look on her face pretty much said it all. So within minutes Alice ran upstairs to her kitchen and got them both two slices. They ate and talked like they usually did, until they saw a familiar 1965 turquoise Ford pull up to the store. Helga took off her apron, putting it on her hook, and grabbed her bag while fixing her clothes a little. Alice smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Have fun Helga! And just roll with it." Helga took a deep breath and headed out for her "date" with Arnold Shortman.


	3. Chapter 3

As she climbed into the cab if the truck, she could see Arnold smiling his amazing shortman smile.  
>"What is that smile for Arnoldo?" She teased shutting the door behind her. She would have sworn she saw him blush as he turned his eye to the road.<p>

"Nothing! Um…Just really excited to see this movie…"He muttered something under his breath that she didn't quite catch but Helga chose to ignore it. Arnold shifted gears and the two teenagers waved at Alice, who stood at the front door and waved back. As the car pulled off, Arnold chuckled to himself.

"Now what, Hair boy?" Helga caught the football head in a sideways glance. He just smiled in return.

"I just think it's funny that my elementary school bully is not only friends with my aunt but also turn out to be one of my best friends." Until that comment Helga didn't know it was possible for words to make your heart flutter while ripping it in two.

"She's a pretty amazing person." Arnold smiled proudly as they fell into a comfortable silence and for the next few miles they didn't say anything until Helga caught Arnold glancing sideways at her like he wanted to say anything.

"Do you have something to say, Hair Boy?" Helga laughed.

"Nothing really…Just wondering what you guys were talking about that had you almost in tears laughing."

"Just her dating stories. She has had quite the interesting love life." Helga grinned and shook her head.

"Oh my god! Did she tell you about Iguana man? The one who thought because his Iguana bit him he was now infused with iguana DNA?" Helga looked up at the ceiling of the car with a hand over her eyes, as she began to laugh remembering the story.

"Yes! The one from North Carolina! How about the one about the New York guy who was stalking the assistant to the CEO of Calvin Klein?"

"Because he wanted to have her job?"

"Yeah that One! And kept pictures of himself in Calvin Klein underwear in his wallet!" They laughed and talked until they got to the movie theater. Arnold put his truck in park and they both started to get out. But Helga's door refused to open. She jiggled the door handle a few times and finally looked up to see Arnold laughing outside the car. He opened the door with a grin.

"Sorry forgot to tell you the passenger door needs a new lock so it has to be opened from the outside." He then stepped back holding a hand out to her and bowed a little. "My lady!"

Helga hopped out of the cab and elbowed him in the ribs as she headed towards the theater, causing Arnold to flinch and catch his breath although he never lost his smile. He ran to catch up with her. They walked in and Arnold gave the kid their tickets. In a bored tone he tore the tickets and told them the third theater on the left. He caught a look at Helga then and smiled at her but immediately stopped when he caught the look from Arnold. The football head directed her away towards the concession counter.

"Ok Football head. Since you got the tickets I'll get the snacks." She reached down to her bag to grab her wallet only to be stopped by Arnold's hand on top of hers. She blushed as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Not a chance Pataki!" He watched as he pulled out his own wallet. "I asked you out and now I'm going to pay. Now what do you want?" Helga stopped dead in her tracks. Did he just say he asked me out?

"Arnold? What did you just say?" He turned back to her with a confused look.

"'What do you want'?" Helga shook her head,

"No before…" He raised his eyebrows and Helga shook her head. "Never mind football head. I'll get a package of sour patch kids, some popcorn and a Yahoo." Arnold nodded.

"Sounds good, go grab our seats and I'll get the stuff."  
>Since the movie had been out for a while Helga found only one other group in the theater. A couple sitting all the way up at the top, who cuddled together and Helga wondered how much of the movie they will be watching. She elected to sit in the seats in the center of the theater and made herself comfortable. Seeing as the movie started in 5 minutes she didn't expect anyone else to show up, so as she turned her cell off she saw no need to worry about blocking anyone. But her mind did seem a little occupied what Arnold had said. This couldn't be a date. No way. Maybe he meant hang out and just mixed up the words.<p>

"So is sharing the popcorn ok?" Helga jumped, startled at Arnold's sudden presence. "Because seriously I may need to sale my kidney if I have to buy another. You ok?"

"Yeah! But Jesus Arnold! I think I need to get you a cat collar! You scared the hell out of me!" Arnold sat everything down and took his seat with a smile.

"Sorry Helga." The lights began to dim and the two turned their attention to the screen. About halfway through the movie, which Helga was enjoying very much, she noticed she and Arnold had been leaning into each other but despite enjoying being close to him she simply deducted that it was because they were sharing the popcorn. It wasn't until a more romantic scene that she felt something slip into her hand. She glanced over to find Arnold's hand in hers. He looked over and mouthed 'is this okay?' to which she nodded and prayed he couldn't hear her heart pounding in her chest. Then towards the end when Helga found herself crying, she found Arnold handing her the handkerchief he kept in his pocket. She took it gratefully with a smile and as the lights came up she made sure to give it back to him. As they walked out of the theater Helga pointed her figure at him.

"Not a word about me crying during this movie to anyone! Got it?" Arnold gave her another Shortman smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it Helga!" He gave her hand a squeeze and it wasn't until then that she realized they were still holding hands. It seemed to comfortable and natural Helga didn't feel the need to ask about it. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

"So I take it you enjoyed the movie?"

"Well I'm not disappointed! Although it doesn't have as much action as other Marvel movies, I thoroughly enjoyed it. Thanks football head." they had made it to the car and Arnold being the gentleman type opened the door for the girl.

"Don't mention it." The moment she let go of his hand, the warmth left hers altogether but she didn't say anything. Arnold climbed into the cab himself and he began to drive her home. They talked about the movie happily until Arnold turned suddenly down the wrong street.

"Hey Arnoldo. You're going the wrong way!" He chuckled at the girl's confused face.

"I know that Helga. But I think we should end the night the right way. With ice cream!" Helga had made the poor decision to take a sip of her the yahoo soda she had left at that moment. She did everything she could not to let it come out her nose as she fell into a fit of laughter, spitting the yahoo instead back into her cup. She was almost hysterical. Arnold had no idea what he had said but Helga refused to explain that not only had he played on one inside joke but two. She had to tell Alice and Pheebes tomorrow. She couldn't handle it and the look on Arnold's face made it even funnier.

They pulled up in front of a place Helga had never seen before. The sign out front read Sock Hoppin' Ice cream parlor on an old neon turquoise and pink sign. After another elbow in the ribs they made their way inside. Stepping through the door Helga felt like she had hopped out of the Delorean. From the records on the walls to the checkered floor, this place was 1950's to the core. Elvis played on a jukebox in the corner and the workers all wore old dinner outfits. Arnold directed them to a table over on the side and they made their selves comfortable. Looking around Helga directed her attention suddenly to Arnold.

"Where did you find this place Arnoldo?" He smiled his famous smile.

"This is I and Alice's favorite spot. We come here at least once a month." Almost as if on cue a man in his late twenties roller skated over to the table with a smile that could have rivaled Arnolds. He was lean with his black hair slicked back in a classic 50's style. When he reached the table he immediately gave Arnold a fist bump.

"Hey kiddo! It's been awhile!" He gave Helga a quite look. "Oh either Alice got younger and Blonder or you brought a date." Helga went to correct him but Arnold was a little faster to answer.

"This is one of my best friends Helga. She's my Aunt's apprentice, you could say. Helga this is Davey." They shook hands with a pleasant hello.

"Ok let us get your order in. An Arnold/Alice Special?" Davey took out his pad.

"Sounds great!" He skated away to give someone their ice cream order. Helga raised an eyebrow. Before she could even ask Arnold began to answer her unspoken question.

"Alice worked here for a year in high school and helped Davey get his job here. He works her on the weekends while he is going back to school to get his master's degree. He also works a full time job as a kindergarten teacher at P.S. 117." With at Davey was back and sat down the funniest ice cream sundae she had ever seen. It included 7 scoops of ice cream, the five on bottom were a large scoop of Jamoca in the middle with two smaller scoops of jamoca almond fudge and two slightly smaller scoops of chocolate, there was another scoop in front of the largest scoop the size of the smaller scoops of vanilla and lastly a scoop of some sort of blue on top of the Jamoca. On both sides of the blue scoop where three chocolate dipped ice cream cones. Then two Oreos pushed into the largest scoop with chocolate chips sprinkled into the bowl. Helga howled with laughter and Arnold blushed a little at her reaction. Davey gave a wink and rolled away to help an elderly couple who had just walked in.

"Hair boy, this is too perfect." She wiped a tear from her face.

"It was Davey's creation. The first time Alice brought me here he made it and we get it every time now." He grabbed a spoon and they began to dip in. Helga had never had such amazing ice cream. It was the creamiest and tasted fresh. The blue one was the illusive one, it was amazingly delicious but she couldn't point out the taste. As if he could suddenly read her mind again, Arnold spoke up.

"It's called Blue Moon. The owner is originally from Chicago and its super popular there."

"But what's the flavor?" She took another bite and stopped. "It doesn't have strawberry right?" looking suspiciously down at the weird colored ice cream.

"No. raspberry I believe." They continued to eat while chit chatting solo and sometimes with Davey. After finishing the wonderful sundae they paid the check and headed out the door. Davey waved until they were out of sight. They drove in silence to the Pataki residence being content with the company and having nothing really to say. Helga wore a pleased expression reflecting on the night and felt higher than a kite. It was 10:30 when they pulled up to the house.

"Sorry it's so late…"He gave her a sheepish smile which made her own lips tug upward.

"No worries football head. I don't have a curfew." Arnold went to get out of the truck to let her out but found that Helga was already standing outside the vehicle with the window down. She winked at him and leaned back into the cab. "Thanks for tonight. It was fun." Arnold looked a little disappointed but smiled again anyway.

"I'm glad…" Helga watched him grip the steering wheel a little tighter as if he wanted to say something but was fighting the urge. After a moment Helga when to go inside, "Well good…"

"Helga?" She turned back around to see Arnold leaning over the seat to call out the window. His cheeks flushed a little. "Would you like to do this like…every week? I mean not always at the movies but you could come over to my house and watch something or here. Its Date night at the Boarding house so usually everyone is out and Gerald and Phoebe go out a lot on Saturday nights.. . But if it would be awkward we don't have to, it was just a thought…" Helga stopped him with her hand and a small smile.

"That sounds awesome Arnold. But well stick with your house and the theater, Big bob usually has the Television Saturday nights." Arnold's face lite up with joy.

"Well then…Awesome. Good night Helga."

"Night Arnold." Arnold started the car but waited until Helga had her door open to drive off with a wave. Helga was on cloud 9 as she opened the door of her home. She thought nothing could ruin the night. As the closed the door something in the kitchen hit the wall and shattered. Bog Bob was home and drunk as usual. Helga turned to go upstairs without him catching her. The Television was on in the front room and she could hear a drunken Miriam crying softly. After Beepers became obsolete with the age of cell phones, Bob had to sell his company to a big cell phone corporation. In the years following he started some even shadier work with his attorney. He also found himself a new girlfriend that he lived with almost full time now. But being as controlling as he was he kept Miriam on a string and refused to divorce her. Every so often he would show up in a drunken stupor and slap them around a little. It wasn't hard for Helga to explain the bruises away but she didn't like him touching her. Helga was halfway up when Bob came hulking through the foyer. He turned to her and shouted in a drunken slur.

"And where the Fuck has you been, Olga?" Helga rolled her eyes.

"One. I'm Helga, not Olga. And Two, I am home at curfew so why does it matter?" She continued up the stairs and heard Bob follow ranting and cursing behind her.

"Disrespectful little slut. Get back here you little tramp." As she turned into her room, Helga closed and locked the door. She had added and extra bolt last year and used it too. Bob began banging on the door in an angry manner, shouting at her through the door but Helga was used to it. She grabbed her pj's, slipped them on and grabbed her journal. It wasn't 10 minutes before Bob gave up and went down to torment Miriam some more. She tried to let her memories of the day drown out the idiocy of Bob and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

As usual Bob was already gone by the time Helga woke up the next morning. It was around 9 o' clock when she finally dragged herself out of bed. She had had such lovely dreams that night of being part of Arnold's family and getting away from her so called family. But despite her good dreams, Big Bob had ruined her night again by invading at the end of the dream and dragging her back home. And to make things worse, his banging and throwing things had made her sleep very heavily. Her body ached and the circles under her eyes made her look as if she had stayed up all night and played Call of Duty, which she felt would have been a better reason. She signed as she brushed her hair in the mirror. She knew she would have to wear some kind of cover up to avoid questioning. She silently thanked Olga for sending her make-up for her birthday. Not that she really knew how to use it since Olga had expected Miriam to teach her.

It was about 9:40 when she finally pulled her outfit together and felt ready to leave the house. As she went down stairs, she found Miriam passed out on the couch, curled in a ball with tear stains down her cheeks. Helga gave another sign and made sure to cover her mother with a blanket so she didn't catch a summer cold or something. Outside the air was warm and felt wonderful against her face. But being as it was mid-August she could feel a little cold slipping into the breeze. She made her way down the street towards the book store. The streets weren't very busy out since a lot of people were in church on this lovely Sunday morning.

She was pretty sure since it seemed so slow today that Alice would possibly close up early. Sunday nights at the Boarding house were family dinner nights. Everyone came over including Ernie's girlfriend Lola and Mr. Hyunh's daughter Mai along with her new and growing family every now and then. When Helga finally made it to the shop, Alice was just flipping the sign in the window from closed to open. Helga entered the shopped with a small smile and said nothing except a "good morning" as she made her way to the counter. She sat her bag down, put on her apron and took her spot at the counter. Across the room Alice was putting the new arrivals in the window. It took older woman a few minutes to notice Helga was staring at her and when she turned to face her she gave an almost knowing smile.

"Well, are you going to ask?" Alice put the last book into place and began to bring the ones that had been into the window over to the Counter.

"Helga, I assume that you will tell me about your night with Arnold when you feel like talking about it. I'm not going to pry you for information and Oh my gosh!" She put the books down and quickly snatched Helga's face between both her hands. She turned her face from side to side. "Where the hell are you going?"

"What?" Helga stared up at the woman confused.

"With those bags under your eyes? You got enough luggage there for a three week trip." Helga's face fell into an unamused glare before breaking into the biggest smile she could muster. The laugh that came out of the young girl's lips next, made the older woman's expression melt into a soft and pleasant gaze. Helga batted her mentor's hands away.

"Very funny Alice."

"No seriously Helga! Jesus! Did you get any sleep last night?" Helga sighed knowing she is going to have to be careful how she proceeded since Alice was a human lie detector.

"It's nothing Alice. I was up playing Call of Duty. Nothing big." Slowly Alice's eyes narrowed auntil suddenly her face snapped into a smile.

"Well I was on last night with Arnold and I don't remember seeing you." The blonde teenager kept her cool but inside she was sweating.

"I was on a different server, I guess." Alice stopped smiling and paused.

"Big Bob came home last night didn't he?" Again Helga sighed knowing at this point she didn't have a chance to lie her way out of the conversation.

"Yeah but I got home and went straight to bed so he left me alone. I didn't have to listen to his drunken rants." Alice seemed to take this as truth or she gave up because she smiled again.

"Good." The shop keep took her books back up and made her way to the display shelves next to the counter. Helga watched her quietly for a moment or two before reaching back, grabbing the chair behind her and pulling it next her. Alice turned to the noise and found Helga patting the empty seat. Alice placed the last of the books down and took a seat next to her young prodigy.

"Ready to tell me?" Helga nodded and began the story of her night out with Arnold. It felt nice to have someone to talk to like this, not a friend but almost a family member. The sister she never really had.

"So he took you to Sock Hoppin'? Wow!" Alice couldn't seem to smile big enough from Helga's point of view because as the story went on the smile got bigger.

It was as she finished her story that Helga and Alice heard the chimes on the front door rang through the store. Helga blushed a little as Arnold came strolling in…but something was off. He wasn't looking up with a bright smile like he usually did. His oddly shaped head was downcast and his hands were shoved into his pockets. No trace of a smile could be found. Helga looked to Alice with a worried expression and found the woman with something of sympathy across the gentle lines of her face. Arnold looked up as he noticed the two females and managed a pitiful smirk. Alice pulled a chair up next to counter which Arnold took quietly. The girls looked at one another and waited for him to say something. When he didn't, Alice put a hand on his shoulder.

"Arnold? Would you like to talk?" Arnold looked up and they saw disappointment in his eyes.

"What is there to talk about? It's the same every year. School comes around the same time every year and Mom and Dad get a message from the Green-eyed people saying they need help with summer illnesses." Arnold didn't look angry but there were traces of it in his voice. "We were just there not a month ago and now they are going to leave and be gone until at least the beginning of October. It's…" Arnold seemed to be choking his emotions down. "It's not fair. They always miss everything. They missed the first ten years of my life and then they keep leaving. It's like they don't even care. "

"Arnold…" Alice seemed to lose her nerve when her nephew looked up to her. There were tears beginning to gather at the corner of his eyes. Helga watched them fight them back knowing at this moment she had been forgotten but she was alright with it since this was something she knew Arnold must have been holding back for quite some time. She heard Alice take a deep breath beside her. "No Arnold, It's not fair. And I don't think your parents ever really settled down. Even after coming home, they still, sadly enough, see themselves as Explorers before they see themselves as parents. I'm guilty of it too at some degree."

Arnold grabbed his Aunt's hand gently.

"But Aunt Alice, you aren't my parent. It's not your responsibility. But you also kept in contact with me. I have every letter and card you ever sent me. And I know my parents couldn't contact me but I spend over 9 years watching all my friends grow up with their parents and I know grandma and grandpa tried their best but it's not the same. And even now that they are in my life, they aren't." Helga watched as Alice lifted Arnold's chin and wiped away a tear.

"They do care Arnold. It may be hard to see but they do. They just have a severe case of tunnel vision." Alice smiled. "Why don't we talk to them tonight after dinner? And remember Arnold…I'm here for you."

Finally Arnold smiled and Helga felt herself relax.

"Yeah. I think we should." At that moment Arnold seemed to realize Helga was sitting there with them and she saw his face turn pink with embarrassment." Oh, Helga! I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Helga stopped him.

"Chill football head. No one can be a ball of sunshine and optimism all the time. We all have problems. Don't worry about it."

"Well then." Alice stood up suddenly causing the teen on either side of her to jump. "When do they leave?"

"Tuesday." Arnold replied bitterly.

"Do you need to go school shopping still?"

"Yeah."

"Helga? How about you?" Helga was startled by the sudden question and nodded. "Then let's go together on Wednesday? I'll close the shop."

"Sounds great." Helga felt relieved as Arnold showed off the shortman smile she had been waiting for this entire time but she turned to Alice a little concerned.

"Alice, you don't have to take me."

"But I want to." With two Shortman smiles Helga couldn't argue with them and finally gave in.

Arnold had finally calmed down and left after chatting lightly with Helga, while Alice ran off to "check on an order" or so she said with a wink. And then when he finally left, Alice watched him carefully.

"I wish I could do more for him." She said to no one in particular and Helga simply nodded having been thinking the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Please excuse any grammatical errors, most times I write extremely late at night when I'm trying to fall asleep. And Just for the record I have a few notes story-wise...  
>1..Yes I know Stella didn't (most likely) grow up in Hillwood but why Alice went to school in Hillwood will be explained in due time.<br>2. I will be speeding over some things time wise. I don't want to bore you all with irrelevant filibusters so some time lines may speed up a little.  
>3. Chapter Updates may be delayed since I go to College full time and work part time. I write when I can and when I can I write...Please bare with me?<br>Thanks for reading and I'll keep posting as must and as soon as I can! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Dinner that night, everything went extremely well. Stella and Miles felt horrible about how they had been treating Arnold and there were many tears. They promised to do better and to talk to the green-eyed people about it when they got to San Lorenzo and when they left that Tuesday Arnold didn't feel bitter like he thought he would. The rest of the week went by in a flash. Wednesday Helga joined Alice and Arnold school shopping and they seemed to have a blast, Saturday Arnold and Helga had their first movie night in the boarding house which Alice was told "nothing happened" and Sunday Gerald finally got home so they all got together before school started. School started that Monday and things seemed to be working out smoothly. Helga liked her teachers so far and she seemed like she would be able to handle the work load. She went to the book store right after school and stayed for dinner most nights before going home. Bob only came around about once or twice a week depending on how drunk he was and Miriam was passed out half the time so Helga didn't have to worry about the house too much. She called Olga every Friday on her walk to the book store, making sure to keep her blissfully in the dark about the family issues, and the first month of school went by almost blissfully between school, her Saturday night movies and her job.

It was on a Wednesday that Arnold and Helga walked home together after school. Arnold had joined student council again and he was usually busy but the supervising teacher had told them to enjoy some freedom that night, if you weren't an officer, because the school was having an event that night and he's see them anyway. The chime on the door announced their arrival and they were greeted by Alice's smiling but bored expression.

"Not many guests today?" Helga asked as she got ready for work. Arnold sat down at the end of the counter with his bag next to him.

"Nope. I've pretty much cleaned the entire store too." The woman sighed and started going through a list of requests she had in front of her. From the end of the counter Arnold looked at Helga urging her to talk, mouthing her to "ask her already". She looked at him with an angry expression and mouthed "you ask her, she's your aunt." He mimicked her gaze and mouthed "she's your boss." Helga's face fell into an annoyed glare. Arnold smiled seeing as he had now succeeded in annoying her at least slightly.

"Hey Aunt Alice?" The brunette woman didn't look up from her work but she responded by raising her eyebrows and a hmm? "So tonight is Open house at school…"

Had Alice been a dog, her ears would have most definitely perked up at this. Her work now lay forgotten and Arnold had her full attention. "Is it?" she asked with a smile and sat her chin on her hands.

"Yep and Tonight is grandma's poker night so grandpa will have to supervise. Especially after last week's game had two leaving without teeth…or pants." Helga gave him an inquisitive look which he returned with one that said you don't want to know. "So I wanted to ask you." The excitement on Alice's face made the two teenagers smile. It was always apparent that Alice has always, and still, wanted children and being able to perform some parental tasks for Arnold or Helga made her very happy.

"I would love to go!" She put her hand on her cheeks as to control not only her excitement but the smile that seemed to be breaking the barriers of her face. "I am so excited." She marveled as if they couldn't tell. She looked to Helga. "Is Miriam…?" She stopped when she saw the look the blonde girl was giving her. Some kind of mix between sarcasm and disappointment. Before either of them could speak Arnold cut in.

"We have almost the same schedule. You could walk around with both of us. And since our History teacher is also the Student council adviser we can go to Helga's elective that hour." Arnold gave Helga one of his shortman smiles and Alice looked at Arnold with pride since her nephew was so generous. Helga didn't even need to answer because by that time Alice had pretty much decided that was the plan. So around 5 o' clock Alice had closed up the store and made a small and quick dinner for the three of them. 'This is almost like a real family dinner.' Helga thought. She hadn't had one of those in years, not since the last time Olga visited anyway and that was over a year ago, and it felt nice to talk and laugh over a good meal. Then about 5:45 they jumped in Alice's little blue Volkswagen beetle and headed down to the school.

Hillwood high was only a block from P.S. 118 so it didn't take them long to get to the old brick building that looked exactly the same as all the other schools in the area except for the green and gold trimmings on the buildings and signs. They found a place to park across the street and headed into the school towards the cafeteria where the sign outside had directed to. Alice looked around bewildered. She had dressed up a little so she looked professional; she liked to make a good first impression. She wore one of her dresses she usually reserved for meetings with her manager or editor and had her reading glasses on since she assumed she may have to do some reading. It was a school after all. She reminisced on how she hadn't been in the halls of Hillwood high for over 10 year and that nothing had changed other than the faces. Same colors, some trophy cases and the same old white linoleum floor. Inside the Cafeteria, again nothing had changed, except a makeshift stage sat on the far side where three figures stood above the crowd and there were booths set out for all the clubs to show parents what their kids were or weren't participating in. But since Helga preferred hanging out in the store and Arnold was heavily active in the Student council they only looked around for fun. At 6:05 the Dean, a pleasantly cheerful stout woman, called for the room's attention over the P.A. system on the makeshift stage. Alice recognized her at once and broke into a smile. Behind the woman to her right was a man Alice remembered as the Math teacher when she went to school, a Mr. Jones, now assistant dean in charge of discipline, and for a second she lost her smile because she remembered even when she was a teenager he was an tall, old, mean, balding military man who seemed to hate children. On the Dean's left was a pretty, younger woman who Alice thought looked familiar but couldn't place from where. She was way less intimidating and Alice was informed later her name was Mrs. Harding the assistant dean of sports and student advising.

"Hello Everyone!" The Dean greeted while causing the speakers to make a noise similar to nails on a chalkboard. Mrs. Harding moved her over away from the speakers a little to avoid it happening again. "Oh! Thank you Amanda. Welcome Students, and their Parents and or Guardians to Hillwood High. I am the Dean here, Ms. Elizabeth Kimble. I have been working as the head dean here for 5 years but started as a student teacher way too long ago to mention. I have with me our dear assistant Dean's. Mr. Samuel Jones, who use to be a math teacher and is now the Dean in charge of discipline, this will make over 35 years for Mr. Jones working at Hillwood high." Alice got elbowed by Arnold as she made a comment about Mr. Jones 'put the old mule out to pasture' but she saw him smile all the same. "And I also have Mrs. Amanda Harding with us, who just joined our school last year as dean of sports and student advising. Tonight I hope you all enjoy seeing what your students have been and will be doing this year and meeting their wonderful teachers. If anyone has any questions I will be in the front office with Mr. Jones and Mrs. Harding. You will be following your students' schedules tonight so please be sure to follow them. Enjoy your night and have fun!" Arnold began to walk away with the crowd but Alice told him to wait up. She made her way to a stage. Immediately Mr. Jones's face seemed to turn sour as he saw her approach which Alice ignored since she felt the same way about him. But as she approached the Dean, the woman showed a different expression, one of pleasure. "Is that Ms. Alice Flan?"

"Hello Ms. Kimble. How are you?" The Dean came down from the stage and hugged the brunette author.

"Wonderful! I had no idea you had a student here."

"I don't. But this is my nephew Arnold and his friend, Helga who works for me at my bookshop down the road. Their parents couldn't come tonight so I am the appointed guardian."

"I know Arnold and Helga well. I see them often…usually for good things." The Dean winked at them.

"Ms. Kimble was my writing mentor, or creative writing and English teacher, when I was here. So we knew each other very well." Alice turned to Arnold and Helga with a smile.

"Yes she was one of my best writers and I helped her through some things." They smiled at one another and that's when bell rang to get to class. "Well off you go to class. Don't want to be late for class Ms. Flan."

"Of course not Ms. Kimble." Alice gave the woman another hug and was directed out the door to Arnold and Helga's first class.

First hour was advanced placement Junior U.S. History with Mr. Mathew Tobiassen. When they walked in Mr. Tobiassen had just started speaking. And as they made their way to the back, Helga and Arnold made sure to wave at Phoebe who was with her parents in the front of the classroom and Gerald who was with his parents and Timberly near the middle. Mr. Tobiassen had a full head of blonde hair with a matching walrus mustache. Alice guessed he was most likely in his early 40' talked very enthusiastically about his class and their future projects. When he finished talking most of the parents left while Alice got in line behind two other parents to introduce herself. When it was her turn, a huge smile broke across the history teacher's face when he saw the students next to her.

"You are here for Arnold and Helga I see! Wonderful to meet you!" he shook Alice's hand as it seemed he did everything, enthusiastically.

"Wonderful to meet you sir. I'm Alice Flan, Arnold's Aunt and Helga's employer."

"Aw! You are the Famous Alice who had traveled the country!"

"Yes sir. After college I got a job as a Travel writer."

"That's wonderful!" Alice began to wonder if anything wasn't wonderful.

"Sir, I have to go and speak with Helga's elective teacher during Arnold's student council hour. Anything I need to know?" Mr. Tobiassen talked Alice's ear off until the bell rang to switch classes. She politely provided him with her e-mail in case he needed anything and she excused herself. As they walked out of class Alice let out a tired breath.

"I cannot imagine being in class with him for an hour… He can talk." The teenagers just laughed as they directed her to the next class.

Second Hour was math and Alice hated math so she dreaded going to this class. They had made it before the bell this time so they didn't have to worry about disturbing the room. Phoebe was not in this class; her math scores put her in a higher Math class which Alice could not understand why you would want to even do that. Arnold directed them to the middle this time where Gerald's family was. Arnold and Gerald did their little thumb thing and Helga gave him a high five in good sport.  
>Gerald's Dad, Martin, directed himself at Alice.<p>

"Hello, I believe I have met you before."

"Yes you have Mr. Johansson. I'm Arnold's Aunt Alice." They shook hands.

"Yes, Alice, this is my wife Tabatha, who I do not believe you have met. "

"Nice to meet you Tabatha. Your son Gerald studies in my store often." With that the last bell rang and the teacher began to speak welcoming the parents. The teacher, Mr. Ben Camancho, taught this Advanced Placement College Algebra and he had been at Hillwood high for about the same amount of time as Dean Jones. He was older and his hair was almost completely grey whereas when Alice was at school it was only starting to grey. She had never had Mr. Camancho but she had friends who did and she knew he was a somewhat boring teacher. He drug on and on for what seemed like eternity. When he excused the parents, Alice again lined up with another parent to introduce herself. Mr. Camancho seemed to recognize her a little and smiled. She proved him with her e-mail as she did the last and as they left he called out.

"It always nice seeing an old student. Makes us feel good whither we had them or not." Alice smiled back and bided him farewell.

Third hour was shop and Alice recognized a lot of faces from P.S. 118. She earned a few hellos from several of Arnold and Helga's classmates who remembered her from Mr. Simmons. Sid, Harold and Sticky all stood with their parents or guardians in the back and the others spread themselves out around the room. Again Arnold found a spot by Gerald as the bell rang. The shop teacher at Hillwood high was a woman, which surprised many of the parents. Mrs. Joy Neeley was the shop teacher and she looked more like a model than a shop teacher. Her jet black curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail. And she wore a nice skirt that most assumed she didn't wear while she was wielding or working a saw. The only real indication that she worked with wood and metal was the scars on her otherwise perfect dark skin. As she talked and demonstrated things on the board about the class Alice realized she knew the woman. They had graduated together. So after she was done talking Alice made sure she was the first up to introduce herself.

"Alice?"

"How are you Joy?" They hugged one another and smiled.

"I'm wonderful! I haven't seen you since you ran off to WSU! I hear your doing well."

"Yes. I'm a fully published Author. How about your family? I heard you married your high school sweetheart!"

"Yep. Roger and I have two kids now in elementary school. I never told Arnold this but I remember him from when he was little coming over to hang out in the boarding house."

"He doesn't remember, I'm sure. But I'm glad you're doing well." With that Alice gave Mrs. Neely her phone number and E-mail and told her to contact her anytime for Arnold or Helga and to call her later so they could have lunch and caught up. She didn't want to take up time from the other parents. On a school day Helga and Arnold would have headed to lunch but instead they went to the next class would have been student council for Arnold but they heading to Helga's elective.

Fifth hour, Helga took art. It was hard for Helga to decide what to take at the time but Alice had suggested Art since she was pretty good at it initially and it would help Helga with her in publishing and illustration in the long run. The ponytailed blonde was skeptical at first but after they got started with actual art stuff, Helga couldn't deny she enjoyed it. The teacher was a happy looking young man fresh out of college, Mr. Timothy Kanada. It was only his second year teaching but he seemed confident and his plans were very well, planned out. Helga showed them her recent work, which was surprisingly lacking a football shape, and Alice went to introduce herself before they headed to the next class.

Sixth hour came along as Science, Advanced placement Physics. Alice was starting to feel a little silly with this special smart kid classes. She took some in high school, sure, but it seemed that all these two seemed to take when I came to the core stuff. This class had Gerald and Phoebe in it so they all sat together. The teacher here was a Ms. Leslie Kurek. She was older than Alice by quite a few years and her long Brown hair styled so perfect not a hair was out of place. She was a kind enough woman but strict on what she expected out of her students. She guaranteed her students would pass if they did their work and she always offered help to those who tried. And as she had before Alice waited until she was done talking and introduced herself, gave her e-mail and headed on her way. There was only one last class and Alice was excited since it English. She bounded down the hallway with a smile until she entered the class room.

Seventh hour was Advanced Placement English and the Teacher had just transferred to the school this year. His name was Mr. Callan Flanagan and he was the reason Alice's smiled disappeared and a blush ran across her face. Mr. Flanagan was in his late twenties or early thirties, but Alice wasn't quite sure, and was one of the most gorgeous men Alice had ever met according to her. He was about as tall as Miles and had dark red hair. His glasses said professional and his smile said "yes I know I'm good looking".

"Alice? You okay?" Helga looked at her boss a little worried about her sudden change in attitude.

"Why didn't you tell me your English teacher was amazingly good looking?" Helga watched as Alice made a dreamy face, she knew all too well.

"Because he's my teacher and I didn't think about it." Mrs. Johansson and Mrs. Heyerdahl had now entered the room and instead of following their husbands, they joined Alice in staring.

"He is handsome." Reba said in her thick southern accent.

"Very." Tabatha nudged Alice with a smile.

"Come on. He is most likely married ladies because let's be honest here. Who would let that get away?" As they walked into the room Mr. Flanagan handed them a handout. When Alice found that their eyes had met she blushed a deeper red and took her seat with the other woman quickly before she said something silly. In the next few minutes as Mr. Flanagan talked, he had every woman in the room hanging on his every word. The room was so focused on the handsome redhead that everyone was surprised as the last bell rang and an announcement come over the P.A. speakers. Ms. Kimble's voice was heard.

"Thank you all for coming tonight and I hope you enjoyed meet the teachers. Have a safe drive home and students! Get a good night's sleep for school tomorrow morning," The parents began to file out while Alice waited a moment not wanting to leave without introducing herself to Arnold and Helga's last teacher or miss a chance to introduce herself to Helga's favorite teacher or miss the chance to speak to the man. She waited to be last before walking up to his desk.

"Hello." He held out his hand which Alice shook without hesitation.

"Good Evening. I'm here for Arnold and Helga. I'm Arnold's Aunt and Helga's boss, Alice Flan." Mr. Flanagan stopped dead and a look of disbelief took Alice by surprise.

"You mean Alice Flan…as in the Author, Alice Flan." Alice had now noticed he was still holding her hand and laughed at his reaction to her name.

"That's me. I didn't think I was well known." Mr. Flanagan released her hand and reached down into his desk drawer pulling out a blue covered book with "The Pen Name Executioner" written on the front with Alice's name on the spine.

"This is one of my favorite books so far. You are one of my favorite authors. I have read all of your books. You are an amazing young adult author and I have to tell you, I teach one of your books in my freshman class." Alice was even more embarrassed now that not only was she talking to the amazing striking man but he was also one of her fans.

"I am flattered." It was then at Alice noticed his tie. "Oh my goodness, is that a space invaders tie?" Mr. Flanagan smiled.

"Yes it is! Thanks for noticing. You must have grown up playing arcade games."

"My dad loved them and I spent a lot of allowance getting high scores and making the neighborhood boys mad."

"I bet. So you are Helga's mentor right? We talked about you a few times after I was blown away by her astounding writing talent." Alice beamed at Helga who rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Yes. I have been helping her for the last four years but it is 95% her natural talent. I just help her clean it up and branch out. Wait until you have her write in Shakespearean verse. She will blow your mind." The two of them may have gone on talking all night if Arnold hadn't intervened.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Aunt Alice tomorrow is a school day and I have some homework to finish." Helga nodded in agreement though she felt bad that they had to stop Alice's flirting.

"Oh. Sorry guys. Um well this is my e-mail." She said handing the teacher a business card. "Contact me for anything you need." She smiled her best Shortman smile and got a Flanagan smile in response.

"I just might do that Mrs. Flan." They began to walk out the door when Alice turned back around. 

"Oh. It's Miss. Flan but I prefer Alice." And she made her way out the door to take the teenagers home missing the intrigued expression on the man's face..


End file.
